Don and Jess: Baby Shower
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for the baby shower. Once again request in advance that you not kill me! FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Baby shower time! Yeah that's about all I have to say. Have fun!

Disclaimer: *looks startled at the people staring* I'm sorry, did you want something?

This chapter is dedicated to afrozenheart412. She helped me figure out what the men will be doing while the ladies are at the baby shower. Thanks girl!

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don buttoned his teal colored shirt as he watched Jess slip on a knee length pale blue maternity dress and black leggings.

"You're going to Mom and Dad's for this right?" Don asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Jordan and Sam offered to decorate and Liz came down last night so she could help set up as well. Lindsay and Stella are going to be here soon to take me over."

She started brushing her hair and Don walked over and braided it for her.

"You're going to take it easy right?" Don asked. "Only two weeks left."

Jess smiled. "Don't worry we'll be fine. Stella has already said once we get there I am to sit down and not move until it's time to leave or I have to go to the bathroom."

Don placed a kiss on the back of Jess' head after securing her braid then turned her around. Wrapping his arms around her, Don gave her a kiss.

"I know you don't like being confined but I'm glad Stella laid out the rules." Don said. "You know Mom's gonna help her too right?"

Jess laughed. "Yes I know. I have your mom, my mom, Lindsay and Liz to remind me of what I can and can't do."

Don kissed her again. "Good. Now I have to go pick up my father then meet the boys at Mac's place. I will see you later tonight."

Jess nodded. "Don't forget Dad's joining you there. I gave him directions last night when he called."

Don nodded. "I remember."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So Don, you ready to be a dad?" Donald asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah Dad I think I am. Watching Jess go through the pregnancy and hearing from Danny what it's like, I'm excited."

Donald smiled. "I'm happy for you son. Do you two have a name picked out yet?"

"Not yet." Don said. "We're going to wait until we see her before we name her. We want a name that fits our daughter perfectly."

"Smart thinking." Donald said. "So what exactly is this thing you're taking me to?"

"One of my co-workers, Adam Ross, you met him at the wedding just became a CSI so we're having a party for him." Don said. "We're all meeting at Mac's place then heading down to Cliff's bar."

"Sounds good. Dale going to be there?" Donald said.

"Yeah he'll be there. Jess gave him directions last night when he called." Don said. "So are you excited about your first grandchild?"

Donald smiled. "That I am Don. So is your mother. She can't wait to see the little one."

"That makes about all of us Dad." Don said as they pulled up to Mac's place.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess followed Stella and Lindsay into her in-laws house and smiled. The house was decorated in purple just like the nursery.

"Guys this place looks great." Jess said as she hugged everyone.

Marie put her hand on Jess' stomach. "Hello my little granddaughter. Are you ready to come and join us?"

Jess laughed. "Not for another two weeks Mom."

Jordan smiled. "I don't know Jess, both Don and Sam were early."

Marie nodded. "So were you and your brothers."

"Thanks for that." Jess said. "Now for the next two weeks I'm going to be thinking my water's going to break."

The others laughed.

"Welcome to our lives." Liz and Lindsay said.

Everyone settled on the back patio.

"Sam, Liz did you show Jordan and Mom the pictures of the nursery?" Jess asked.

Both women nodded.

"What did you guys think?" Stella asked.

Marie laughed. "My first thought was what was Jess thinking leaving men in charge of the nursery but then I saw what they did and it's beautiful."

Jordan nodded. "I had similar thoughts though Don was over a couple of times asking his father about painting and things like that."

"I didn't know that." Jess said.

Lindsay smirked. "Like Don's going to admit to not knowing about something. Even to his wife."

"She's got a point." Stella laughed.

Jess laughed. "I get the feeling there's another 'before Jess' story in there."

Stella and Sam nodded. "Oh there is."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After everyone collected at Mac's place they took the subway to Cliff's bar and headed in. He had once again closed up just for the team and joined the celebration himself.

"So Adam, you gonna miss being in the lab all the time?" Cliff asked.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe but I get the feeling I'll be too busy to miss it that much."

Danny nodded. "Got that right. Depending on how big the case is you could be running around all day only getting to the lab to get results on evidence."

"Not to mention bouncing in and out of the squad to talk with whatever detective you're working with." Don said. "It'll keep you busy."

"Yeah but I'm looking forward to it." Adam said.

"Good for you." Hawkes said. "I can't think of a better man to join us."

Adam smiled as the others threw in their agreements.

"Thanks guys." he said.

"A toast." Dale said. "To Adam."

"To Adam!"

"And now it's pool time." Danny said.

They all laughed.

"Hear that Mac? Danny wants to get beat again." Don said.

Mac smirked. "Be glad to help with that. You up for it Don?"

Don downed the last of his beer. "Bring it on."

The group headed over to the pool tables.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess got ready to open her present from Sam. She had opened everyone else's getting everything she didn't already have. She smiled as she opened Sam's. It was a baby shawl that said, 'Daddy's little girl but Mommy's little ear'. The others laughed.

"Oh that's great Sam." Liz said.

"That's one way to warn Don he won't get away with anything." Stella laughed.

Jess nodded and went to say something when she stopped. The others looked at her.

"What's wrong Jess?" Marie asked.

Jess looked at everyone. "I think my water just broke."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don laughed as he and Mac beat Danny and Dale. He was startled by his phone. He pulled it out and saw his mom's number.

"What's up Mom?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok one of these days I'm gonna post a cliff hanger, walk out of my apartment and find you all waiting for me. Hehe, I had to. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

Oh also my sister posted her first story. It's an Avatar: The Last Airbender one. (E/N: I EDITED!!) If you could check it out, I'd be very thankful. Her name is SimitheDemonicDuck. And I've put up a new poll on my page. Go check those two things out. Thanks!

End Transmission

OMG!!! LACY! *runs after Lacy* You're dead meat GIRL!!!!!!!!!! Kisses~Sarah

P.S OMG OMG OMG!! Bones and Fringe start THURSDAY!!!!! *fangirl screaming*

RUNNING NOW!!!!! *darts in opposite direction that Sarah's coming from*


End file.
